Ain't Too Proud
by PokerKitten
Summary: Ianto is used to being watched by Jack, but this is different, somehow. Different and unsettling.


Originally written for Slashing the Drabble's challenge on LJ - 'Rolling Stones Song Titles'. Timeline - Between Combat and Captain Jack Harkness

**Ain't Too Proud**

He's used to being watched by Jack, but this is different, somehow. Different and unsettling. It's been going on for hours now, Jack barely letting him out of his sight, not saying a word. No flirting, no requests for coffee, no demands for reports to be written or filing to be done. Just eyes following him everywhere. Studying him. Boring into him. Every time he makes the mistake of glancing in Jack's direction and catching him in the act, he can feel himself flushing. It's embarrassment, pure and simple. Which is ridiculous, really, because Jack is adept at mentally undressing him during working hours and making damn sure he knows that he's doing it, and Ianto is always unruffled. _Out_ of hours, he and Jack have done extraordinary things that would make even _Casanova_ blush, but Ianto never has.

If he's done something wrong, made a false move, screwed up in some way, Ianto is unaware of it. He has been as efficient as ever, if not more so, today. With Owen hurtling off the rails so dramatically, he feels he needs to step up, hold the line; that Jack needs him more than ever right now.

Finally the others leave and for once Ianto is eager to follow. Whatever is going on in Jack's head, _this_ time he is afraid to find out, and now they are alone together Ianto is certain Jack is going to break his silence. He is so unnerved he decides to leave the tidying of workstations, and Jack's desk in particular, until the morning. Preoccupied with wondering how he can slip out to reception, pick up his car-keys and head for home as if this was natural and every-day instead of an extreme rarity, he doesn't realise that Jack has appeared at his shoulder until he feels his warm breath on his ear. He tries not to start but his body betrays him.

"Ianto" Jack says softly, and force of habit makes Ianto turn immediately.

He almost recoils, finding himself so very close to Jack, but his expression has changed so Ianto suppresses the impulse. "Sir?" he responds warily.

"That look…"

"Sir?" He frowns, is puzzled, has no idea what Jack means. He's worn this suit, shirt and tie combination before so surely it isn't a sartorial comment!

"Down in the cells. Earlier."

Ianto is racking his brain, speed-dialling through memories of the day's events, and is still at a loss.

Jack licks his lips. If he didn't know better, Ianto would say he looks nervous. "You know…" It's almost as if he can't bring himself to say it. "You… the Weevil…"

"I, uh, I don't know what you mean sir." Nonplussed, Ianto considers and _still_ comes up empty.

"The way you handled it, the look on your _face._" Jack's eyes are needy now, and that's quite an alien concept. _Greedy_, Ianto is accustomed to. Playful. Insistent. But never needy.

"Just doing my job sir." Ianto swallows. He had thought he had handled the retrieval well, as well as he had on any number of other occasions. Infact, he performs better in this respect than any of the others. You just have to take control, let them know who's boss and they… **_Oh_**!

"Never seen it before. Never really seen you do that."

"Ah" is all Ianto can say. Is _this_ what has preoccupied Jack all day? It's something of a relief, but at the same time it's opening up a world of possibilities that he has never dared to imagine.

Jack takes a hesitant step back. "I'd give _anything_ to see that look again."

Ianto knows full well now what Jack is suggesting, but it's not often – if ever – that he has the upper hand and he just can't help himself. "Are you saying…?" Jack looks expectant, hopeful, and Ianto has to work very hard to keep the business-like mask from slipping. "You want me to go back out, bring in another one?"

"Oh Ianto!" Jack groans. "Give me a break here!"

Ianto quirks an eyebrow, sees realisation dawn on Jack's face, and stifles a laugh, almost choking in the effort.

"You want me to beg?" Jack continues, wiping sweaty palms on his trousers; doesn't even know he's doing it.

"_Well_…" Ianto teases.

Jack lowers his gaze, shuffles his feet, looking every inch the submissive. He's not used to this, either, it seems. "'Cause, y'know, if that's what it takes, ain't too proud to beg…"

NB - I've taken a liberty here in the timing. _We_ don't see the 'look' until End Of Days, but you have to figure that Ianto has brought in Weevils on his own before, he's so damn good at it. And, um, masterful ;)


End file.
